


A Look

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dangles a leather cord for him to see, and Ven shakes his head as is expected. As the cord begins to wrap its way around his arms, tugging them tightly to his back, he shivers, the vulnerability causing his head to swim. But, it’s clear enough for him to whimper ever so slightly, “Please, the mirror.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of filthier fics lately, so I felt like trying to push myself to write something that is nothing but pure filth. I was actually pleasantly surprised with how it turned out. 
> 
> The title sucks, but I literally could not think of what to call this!

Ven’s mouth hangs open, saliva and a shuddering sigh drip from it as his ass cheeks are spread and rolled around in a circle then smacked hard. The skin tingles continuously now, painted a permanent red. Ven can’t see it, but he wishes he can. There’s a mirror mounted on one of the walls, but he’s learned by now the punishments of speaking out of turn. Asking can wait.

“If only you could see the way your ass jiggles, Ven. With each hit your hole puckers. I can’t wait to pound into it.”

Ven whines, already feeling like he’s going crazy from the wait, but Vanitas continues to go slow. He messages his thigh muscles, inching so very close to his dripping cock. Ven’s hips buck trying in vain to shift the contact.

Vanitas tsks and smacks his ass harder this time. “Bad boy, Ven. Do you want to be punished?”

He dangles a leather cord for him to see, and Ven shakes his head as is expected. As the cord begins to wrap its way around his arms, tugging them tightly to his back, he shivers, the vulnerability causing his head to swim. But, it’s clear enough for him to whimper ever so slightly, “Please, the mirror.”

He hears Vanitas smirk as he tugs the cord even tighter. “Such a filthy slut you are. You want to see your pitiful state? Want to watch as I defile you? Fine. But first, you need to suck me off.”

Ven turns and begins to lean down, more than willing to do so, but Vanitas pushes against his shoulder, stopping him. “Not like that. Sit on your knees against the bed.”

He obeys, waiting there patiently. Vanitas delays so long that Ven grows restless. He’s about to ask, to plead that they continue, when he finally moves to him, stepping so close his cock hangs only an inch from his lips.

“Now. Suck.”

Ven leans forward slightly, careful not to tip himself over, tongue darting out and circling the head. Vanitas sighs. He allows this for only a moment before he grunts. “I said suck, not lick.”

Ven nods, wrapping his lips around the dick, rolling his tongue so that it glides across the length. With the lightest of pressure he scrapes his teeth along the shaft, feeling it pulse against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Vanitas’ hand tugs at his hair, pushing him further forward. Then his hips begin to move, forcing the dick deep into his throat. Ven surrenders, allowing his partner complete control over the depth and pace. He cries out when the head hits the back of his throat, his own dick jumping with excitement. Tears are prickling at his eyes, and he lazily watches Vanitas’ face smirk with the mounting pleasure. He sucks with each push in, moans with each pull out. He’s loud, as loud as possible, and he receives a pet through his hair for the effort.

Vanitas grunts again, this time deeper, more guttural, and Ven knows he’s about to cum. He relaxes his throat, readying for the load. Vanitas’ hand tugs painfully at his scalp as his cock pulsates. The liquid comes out in a heavy stream, and Ven sucks it down greedily. Cum escapes the confines of his mouth mingling with the already sticky trails of saliva and pre-cum down his chin.

Vanitas pulls his still hard dick out. He dips a finger into the mess and waits for Ven to lick it clean. He circles his tongue around the digit, much like he had done with his cock. “Good boy. You’ve earned your reward.” Vanitas crashes their lips together, a hand finally touching his aching cock. Ven mewls into his mouth, his back arching against the touch.

With their lips meshed together, Vanitas biting and sucking at his bottom lip, Vanitas lifts and carries him over to sit in front of the standing mirror. He turns Ven around, spreading his thighs so wide they ache. Ven takes himself in, moaning from the sight. With his thighs so far apart he can see every inch of his nether regions, see the twitching of his hole, the throbbing of his cock. He can make out purple bruises peppering his torso left over from last night and a flush of pink on what he can see of his arms.

“Like what you see?” Vanitas whispers hot and sensual against his ear. Ven nods. “Then you’re gonna love this.”

His partner grabs a small bottle of lube on the floor and drizzles some onto his fingers. He moves his hand to his cock, and pressed as close as Ven is, he can feel his knuckles against his back as he pumps himself. Ven flings his head back onto his shoulder as two fingers enter him at once. He is distracted from the stretch’s dull burn by Vanitas biting and sucking at his throat. The digits move, rubbing against nerves already on the edge. Ven cries out as his prostate is hit, fingertips writhing with the longing to grasp onto something, anything to ground himself.

“Inside,” he pleads, voice strangled and nearly indecipherable.

Vanitas shakes his head, looking displeased at his request. “Willful today, aren’t you?” He reaches down, finding a cock ring that had been hidden beneath a pile of clothing. Ven lurches, realizing this had been planned all along. The ring slides in place, and Ven whimpers from the painful, restricted throbbing.

With a sound of approval, Vanitas lifts him by the thighs so that his hole hovers above his cock. Ven watches mystified as the head enters him, struggling to keep his eyes open through the intense pleasure so that he doesn’t miss a second of this. Vanitas lowers him further, thrusting into him non-too gently, but still not hard enough, against his prostate. Ven bucks back as best he can with his thighs pulled taut. “Look at the way you’re eating me up. Such a hungry whore you are.”

Ven whines in agreement, trying wordlessly to urge him to fasten the pace. Vanitas obliges, ramming into him from below while pulling the boy down hard to meet each one. Ven’s head reels as his prostate is assaulted ruthlessly. He gasps and pants, too far gone to voice anything even if he wanted to. Vanitas hums, reaching a hand to tweak at his nipples. The sensation would have been the final straw, but the cock ring is in place cutting off his chance of release. Even so, his thigh muscles tighten and hole clench causing Vanitas to elicit a groan.

He palms Ven’s aching cock, the pleasure increasing the pain of being held back, which soon twists into a deeper level of pleasure. Ven’s shaking uncontrollably now. He’s not sure what to do with these sensations, and his arms stretch against the cord binding them.

Vanitas observes his wantonness with a smirk. “Feeling good, Ven?” Ven tilts his head, seeking his mouth, and Vanitas gives it to him. Fingers brush against the tip of his cockhead, nails digging in slightly. He pants against the tongue in his mouth, feeling it dance roughly on his own. He wants to cum so badly. So badly, it’s beginning to drive him mad.

When their mouths break apart, he whispers his partner’s name, nothing more. But Vanitas understands. With one swift movement, the cock ring is removed, releasing a flood of sensation from his tender dick.

Two more hits to his prostate and he’s screaming, head flung back as pleasure overtakes him. His muscles spasm as cum shoots out, smearing the mirror with streams of white. His body falls limp, and he may have fallen flat on his face if Vanitas hadn’t still been holding him in place. Vanitas bucks his hips up, frantically reaching for completion. When he does, Ven is delighted to be filled with searing heat.

Vanitas releases him, and Ven tumbles forward, hard on his knees. The bite to his arms spikes as Vanitas unwraps the cord around his arms. Ven rubs the red and raw skin. “Doubt this will be gone by tomorrow.”

“Who cares? I like this look on you.”

“I won’t be able to go anywhere like this.”

“You could wear long-sleeves. Or better yet,” he purrs, wrapping an arm around his neck, “you could just call into work.”

Ven shudders, already anticipating a second round. Perhaps he will.


End file.
